


Forever And Always

by Sammiannnz



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Bittersweet, Happiest moment, Reunion, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiannnz/pseuds/Sammiannnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia dropped the books she was carrying and they dropped harmlessly to the floor. “Mama?” She whispered softly, not daring to speak, in case it broke the illusion that her mother was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> A little short fic based on a dream of Mia's that her mother visited her from beyond the grave.  
> Written for a fan RP, I played Mia.

Mia was sitting at the dinner table, absentmindedly doodling on her pad, not paying attention to the writing, reading or TV that was on, she was just thinking; thinking about the Spokane Incident, and everything that had happened around it. She thought of Mason, and his death saving Rose, who was now one of her friends. Lissa became a friend too, due to her saving Rose. Then she thought of Eddie, who she hung out with sometimes; less now because of his assignment than he used to. She thought of her reasons from seeking out the Strigoi Isaiah, and she thought of something she very rarely let herself dwell on; the death of her mother.  
She wished she had been better for her mother, better behaved, more helpful. She wished she could see her mother again, to apologise, to say she was sorry for all the heartache she would have caused her mother. As she sat there thinking, the door opened behind her.  
“I’m in here!” She called out, thinking and expecting it was her father, nobody else had a key to the apartment. “In the kitchen.”  
The kitchen in the apartment was actually a kitchen/dining area, with the lounge separated by a section of wall off to one side. She quickly turned off the TV and started clearing away her stuff, as it was nearly time to start with the dinner preparation.

She turned to face the doorway as footsteps, which had been coming up the hall, stopped. In the doorway was a radiant woman, with blonde hair, and eyes just like Mia’s. She had on a dress that made her look like a doll. Just like Mia used to be called. Mia dropped the books she was carrying and they dropped harmlessly to the floor. “Mama?” She whispered softly, not daring to speak, in case it broke the illusion that her mother was here. “Mia!” The woman cried out, reaffirming Mia’s suspicions that this was her mother. “My Mia!” Her mother cried out rushing towards Mia, and sweeping her up into a huge hug, enough to squeeze all the breath out of her and make her speechless. Mia couldn’t string a sentence together. “Mama, what?” She tried, “I thought....But you.....And....Why?.....What happened to you?” She finally got out, finding it hard to believe that this woman, this beautiful woman wearing an amazing dress was her mother. “It’s good to see you. I-I can’t stay long. I have, more than I wish to tell you, and very little time. I just want you to know that I love you. I always have.” Mia looked confused, “But you’re back now. You can stay with me. I’ve missed you. I want you here Mama, why do you have to go?!” Mia’s mother stepped back.  
“My child, my daughter. I love you. I always have. But I cannot change what had already happened in the past. I cannot change the present or the future. I can only appease guilt and sorrow. I will always care. Tell your father I love him, and he is doing a wonderful job, I have faith in him.”  
Mia stepped forward and embraced her mother, “I love you mama. I always will.”  
Her mother smiled at her, a smiled tinged with sadness. “My daughter. My only daughter. Forever and always.” She said, as she stepped back and started to fade away.  
“NO!” Screamed Mia, “NO! PLEASE DON’T GO! PLEASE!”

Then the dream dissolved and Mia woke up on the table, the light still on but darkness in the window. She shivered, suddenly it was very cold, but she had a icy feeling of a hand on her shoulder and she thought she heard a faint whisper of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Mia smiled sadly. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
